


Before the dawn

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Io chi sono? Sono semplicemente Winter dagli occhi di gelo, la lucertola dal cuore di ghiaccio, la figlia illegittima di Lord Freezer. Dedicata a mai cugina che ha inventato il personaggio.





	Before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicato a mia cugina che ha inventato il personaggio. Song-fic sulla canzone Before The Dawn degli Evanescence.

 

** Prima  
dell’alba **

  
  
_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away._ _  
We'll be lost before the dawn._

La changelling avanzava lungo il corridoio di metallo della navicella, guardando distrattamente il sole oscurato dalla nebbia violetta del pianeta oltre l’oblò. La nave spaziale decollò, se ne accorse solo dallo scenario dello spazio che prendeva il posto del precedente.

Nel suo incedere, i suoi lunghi e morbidi capelli neri, le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle candide e sottili.

< Nella mia vita la linea di confine tra bene e male è sempre stata marcata malamente. Non ho mai ucciso nessuno, ma nonostante efferati crimini si svolgano intorno a me, non ho mai fatto niente per evitarli >.

Batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le sue lunghe ciglia scure, i suoi occhi color ebano, dai riflessi violetti, erano spenti. 

< Conosco il sapore del sangue e il colore della notte molto più profondamente del sole.

Sono sempre stata insensibile a tutto. 

Non provavo orrore a camminare lungo la scia di morti trucidati da mio padre, non provavo confusione davanti agli sguardi febbricitanti dei suoi mercenari. Allo stesso tempo, però, non ho provato la sua stessa insana felicità quando ha distrutto Vegeta-sei. 

Ero ancora bambina quando, dall’oblò della mia stanza, lo vidi esplodere tra mille luci, tutti i suoi abitanti vennero spazzati via in pochi secondi.

Sono una donna, eppure nessuno lo direbbe mai, per tutti è sempre stato più facile darmi del mostro. visto il mio aspetto >.

Passò oltre una sala gremita di mercenari intenti a ridere sguaiatamente e a bere da enormi boccali intrugli alcolici maleodoranti. 

< Mio padre mi vizia, eppure non mi darebbe mai ciò che voglio veramente ed io stessa non ho il coraggio di formulare i miei veri desideri. 

Perché… temo lo sguardo del mio oggetto del desiderio, rifuggo ai suoi occhi per non leggervi biasimo o ribrezzo.

Non ha mai alzato un dito su di me, per farmi del male. Però, sono convinta che odi le mie fattezze >.

Strinse le labbra, i segni neri sul suo viso risaltavano come lacrime nere sotto gli occhi.

< Mio padre dice che sono molto bella, un’esemplare unico come mia madre. Mi racconta come, addirittura, la coda di lei fosse più lunga del normale per quelli della loro specie.

Io non l’ho mai vista, è morta dandomi alla luce. 

Si dice a causa del modo brutale in cui mio padre l’aveva fatta sua il giorno del mio concepimento.

Io, nata da una violenza, come posso davvero essere convinta di conoscere quel sentimento chiamato volgarmente ‘amore’ > rifletté.

Si fermò davanti a una porta metallica e vi si appoggiò con una mano.

< Vorrei rincontrarlo dopo l’oscurità, in un’altra vita. Vorrei avere il coraggio di affrontarlo solo per sostenerlo. Non chiederei niente di più che vederlo lì, al mio fianco. 

Io chi sono? Sono semplicemente Winter dagli occhi di gelo, la lucertola dal cuore di ghiaccio, la figlia illegittima di Lord Freezer >.

Avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerarle e socchiuse la porta, sbirciando all’interno, la sala d’allenamento puzzava di sudore. Notò la figura del principe dei saiyan, guardò di sottecchi le sue spalle nude e muscolose. 

< Vegeta…

La prima volta che ti ho incontrato era una notte come questa. In fondo, la nostra intera vita è una notte senza fine.

Solo di nascosto, in queste eterne tenebre, posso sostenerti, vederti. 

Vivo e rivivo in eterno lo stesso sogno di poter vivere al tuo fianco e non vorrei svegliarmi mai >.

Lo vide stramazzare a terra incosciente, entrò silenziosamente e gli si approssimò.

< Sta solo dormendo, era troppo stanco. In questo momento nemmeno i suoi sensi, solitamente affilati come quelli di una bestia feroce, mi potrebbero percepire, lo hanno completamente abbandonato >.

Guardò gli occhi chiusi di lui e ascoltò il suo respiro profondo, rantolante.

< Mi sento così stupida. Lo so, Vegeta, che non mi uccidi solo perché neanche ti sei accorto della mia esistenza. Se mai un giorno anche mi notassi, eviteresti di spazzarmi via solo perché temi mio padre.

Non conosci cos’è l’amicizia saiyan e, anche se mai tu la scoprissi, io non farei parte della cerchia.

Il mio è l’amore impossibile e folle di una stupida >.

Si premette la mano sul viso e scappò via, le lacrime le scivolarono il viso. 

*************

Winter entrò in infermeria e, trovandosi davanti Vegeta privo di vestiti, si bloccò di colpo.

“Co-cosa fai qui?!” gridò il principe dei saiyan, arrossando.

Winter piegò di lato il capo.

< Fa quasi tenerezza nei pochi momenti in cui ha un comportamento così normale > pensò.

“Non mi sembrava ti vergognassi dei dottori” lo stuzzicò, la sua voce era gelida e distaccata. 

“Tsk, tu sei una femmina” borbottò Vegeta, infilandosi un paio di boxer.

Winter piegò le labbra sottili in un sorriso.

“Sono o non sono di un’altra razza?” chiese. 

“Forse hai ragione, non credo di poterti interessare” disse Vegeta, con più calma.

Winter lo osservò mentre cercava dei vestiti.

< Sono una gran bugiarda, ma almeno adesso posso godermi lo spettacolo del suo fondoschiena. 

In fondo, ho mentito tutta la vita… Non avrò mai il mio spazio segreto con lui prima dell’alba, alla fine della nostra lunga notte >.

***********  
  


Winter era stesa a letto, gli occhi febbricitanti e le gote arrossate, sulla calotta d’osso sotto gli scompigliati capelli era solcata da gocce di sudore. 

“Ho saputo che sei malata” avvertì una voce in modo ovattato. Con fatica e sguardo offuscato, notò un’ombra nell’angolo della stanza.

“Mi hanno detto che è qualcosa che non può contagiarmi. Forse perché siamo razze diverse”. Continuò Vegeta, con voce confusa.

< Un errore di valutazione… Non sono malata, sto morendo perché non ho motivo di vivere quest’esistenza grigia. 

Ciò che voglio non posso nemmeno fantasticarlo, sognare è un lusso non concesso >. Chiuse gli occhi. < Destino crudele, possiamo cambiare tante cose, il nostro aspetto, la nostra razza, mai. 

Vegeta, amore mio… Non saprai mai ciò che ho provato per te. Sono figlia di un essere troppo importante per ricevere un rifiuto da un suo servo, sono l’erede di un mostro troppo unto di sangue perché tu possa amarmi >.

 *************

“Hai sentito la notizia? Sembra che Milady Winter sia morta”. “Suo padre non ha fatto una piega”. “Meglio, era una figura così schiva da incutere timore”. “Sembrava uno spettro già da viva, perfino Lord Freezer non l’amava. Si sa che lui odia i fantasmi”. Diverse voci si confondevano in brusii lungo il corridoio di metallo.

Vegeta, nascosto nell’ombra, osservò la piccola bara di cristallo con all’interno il cadavere della changelling. Nelle sue iridi color ossidiana si rifletté il sarcofago trasparente che veniva lanciato nello spazio.

 

 


End file.
